A Wild Life
by RachelWillowK2446
Summary: You run into a Kratt brother in the woods and begin visiting him... FOR FEMALE READERS ONLY! I DO NOT SUPPORT HOMOSEXUALITY! This is a gift for my friend Samantha613
1. A Little Run-In

A request from Samantha613

* * *

You are all alone in the forest on a sunny morning, and suddenly hear someone-or something-running towards you. Before you can react, you are tumbled head over heels down a hill by a flash of blue and tan.

"What the-" You sputter, yelping as you land on a rock. "Watch where you're going!" You yell to the person that had run into you. When you get up, you realize it's a boy.

"Sorry, uh-" He looks up at you in shock, his bright blue eyes widening. Blinking a few times after a moment's stare, he pulls himself up off the ground. There are twigs in his hair, and you subconsciously rub your fingers through your own hair to make sure there aren't any leaves in it. Noticing his blank stare, you tell him your name.

"Oh, yeah." He repeats your name to himself a couple of times. "I'm Martin."


	2. A Chat Before Lunch

After the introduction, you realize that you and Martin have a lot in common. He suggests you sit down to rest, and walks over to a rock.

"Thank you, Martin." You say. He's very friendly. You don't really know how to react when he plops down onto the ground next to you and begins asking questions. Nothing personal, but still a bit of a surprise.

You sit together, talking and laughing for a while, and he asks if you are hungry.

"Yes," You admit readily. "A bit."

"You like PB&J?" He asks, pulling out a wrapped-up sandwich. You blink.

(If you are ALLERGIC to Peanuts, Say NO and skip to chapter 4. If not, say YES and pretend Chapter four doesn't exist)


	3. Sure!

"Love it!" You say. He unwraps the sandwich and tears it in half, handing you part of it.

"It's more jelly than butter, though." He warned, but you had already bitten into it. The jelly-blueberry, yum!-squirted out of the ends of your mouth, splatting on Martin's face and your shirt.

"Aw, rats!" You grumble. "Nothing personal to rats...Mm! Blueberry!"

"You don't mind rats?" He asked, licking the jelly off of his nose. "You're a tough girl, then." You both look at your shirt and begin to laugh hysterically.

"Blueberry juice, plus a white shirt, plus one new friend, equals a great day." You catch your breath long enough to blurt out. A whistle echoes through the woods.

"Oh, crud. That's my brother." You get up, wolfing down the sandwich, and wave goodbye to Martin.

"See you later." He tells you, waving and smiling. "I might come back up this way with my li'l bro tomorrow." He leaps up and darts off.

"Yeah, later." You feel funny as you begin walking towards your older brother's call. Martin had triggered a feeling in you you'd never felt before. It was nice, but also a bit scary. A feeling you didn't want anyone to know about. Not even your brother.


	4. No, Thanks

"Sorry." You say. "I'm allergic." You look down at your hands in embarrassment, then remember your Trail Mix.

"To nuts?" Martin asks.

"Just Peanuts. I can eat almonds and walnuts, though." You reply, and the two of you begin munching on your homemade snacks.

"Hey, did I tell you that I ate an acorn once?" Martin suddenly says. You nearly choke on your chocolate.

"Yuck!" You say, sticking out your tongue.

"And then I turned into a nut!" You both start laughing again. "The acorn tasted funny, but then I knew how it felt because I grew into an Oak Tree!"

"You're too much, Martin!" You joke when you catch your breath. A whistle echoes through the woods.

"Oh, crud. That's my brother." You get up and wave goodbye to Martin.

"See you later." He tells you, waving and smiling. "I might come back up this way with my li'l bro tomorrow." He leaps up and darts off.

"Yeah, later." You feel funny as you begin walking towards your older brother's call. Martin had triggered a feeling in you you'd never felt before. It was nice, but also a bit scary. A feeling you didn't want anyone to know about. Not even your brother.


	5. Crush

Once you're back home, you sit at the dinner table and grope with your food. You aren't hungry.

"So, sis." Your brother says to you, spooning his soup. "What'd you find in the woods?"

"Nothin'." You reply self-consciously. _**A boy**_ , you think. But you don't say it.

"Are you sure?" He asks. "What happened to your shirt?" You look down, seeing the blue blotch on your white t-shirt. Oops.

"Uh-blueberry bush?"

"Explains why you're not hungry."

"Can I go to my room?" You ask, pushing your soup away. Your Mom nods, and you bolt upstairs.

Once in your room, you pace the floor, then fall backwards onto your 're thinking. You pace some more, then sit on the windowsill, then pace a third time. The second time you flop onto your bed, you realize.

"No, way." Sitting up, you stare at the wall for a moment. You were crushing on Martin! You knew that the weird feeling was something you'd never dealt with before, but you couldn't come to admit that it was a crush. Never on your life would you say it.


	6. A Walk in The Woods

The next day, you sneak out your window so that your brother doesn't know you've gone. You make sure to lock the bedroom door before you leave, and slide the window shut before dropping down from your tree. You run into the woods until your lungs demand a break, and you sit down on a stump.

"Hey, brothers Kratt, watch it!" A female voice says. You stand back up and glance in the general direction of the voice. Two boys and a girl are not far from where you stand, and one of the boys is Martin. He looks at you quizzically, then acts like he hasn't acknowledged that you are there. After watching him for a minute, you start to walk back home, but he stops you by running after you.

"Hey, there, again." He says your name.

"Hey."

"Had to get the little brother off my back. So, whatcha doin' clear out here?" He leans on a tree.

"It's my back woods. My big brother doesn't even know I'm gone. Had to sneak out." You wink at the last sentence.

"Want to take a walk?" Martin asks, holding out a hand. You stand there for a moment, then take his offer. The two of you walk for a few minutes in silence, eventually releasing each other's hands in embarrassment when you realize you're still holding hands.

"I love this part of the forest." You say as you leap over a tiny stream. Martin follows.

"Yep. It's pretty nice." A shadow falls over you, and Martin gasps in surprise as a tall, thin man dressed in all black comes out of the undergrowth on a hovering pedestal with a robot on either side.

"Zach?" Martin stands in front of you.

"You have a girlfriend?!" The man says, tugging on his turtleneck collar.

"No!" You both blurt, turning pink.

"You were holding hands." Zach replied.

"You were spying on us!" Martin stays between you and Zach.

"Maybe." Zach laughs.

"Just go away." You snarl, throwing a rock at Zach. The skinny man wails, barely missed by the rock, and demands the robots to take him home.

"I'll tell Aviva if I ever get her to shut up about being better!" He calls as the robots fly off with him.

"You okay?" You ask Martin.

"Yeah. You?"

"Fine. That Zach's a brat, isn't he?"

"Through and through. Want me to walk you home?" Martin offers. You grin.

"So, who's Aviva?" You ask on your way back.

"Our leader. She invents stuff and updates the Creature Power Suits. Everyone I know thinks I have a crush on her."

"Do you?" You ask, hoping that he doesn't. You look up at him with disappointment.

"Heck no. She's a friend, and nothing more. I haven't quite found the right girl yet." He rubs his neck and glances back up at you as you begin to climb your tree to your window.

"See you tomorrow?" You ask, glancing back down at his reddened face.

"See you." He replies. As he turns his back to leave, you blow him a secret kiss. He doesn't see it, but turns back to look at you once he gets to the edge of the woods. He gives you a soft, goofy grin, then disappears into the trees.


End file.
